


[Podfic of] Sing Me To Sleep

by the24thkey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: There are a few benefits to waking up at two in the morning.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of] Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sing Me To Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497908) by [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya). 



This podfic was recorded for the Voiceteam Mystery Box challenge Jinx, which was about matching sound effects. There are two versions available:

1\. full version with soundscape and music (8:45, headphones recommended): **download[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sing%20me%20to%20sleep.mp3)**

2\. version without sound effects (8:14): **download[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sing%20me%20to%20sleep%20\(no%20sfx%20ver.\).mp3)**

**Music:** Treasure ([piano cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Naee8Njk5wc))

**Cover:** bluedreaming

**Beta:** akikotree

I don't usually use sound effects, so this was a really fun challenge for me! Even if it took me forever to search for the perfect footsteps. ^^'' Credits: [door opening/closing](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/opening-and-closing-wooden-door-from-bedroom-soft-intensity-close-perspective/), [footsteps](https://freesound.org/people/sgcardinal/sounds/395075/), [sheets](https://freesound.org/people/Tiisetso190171/sounds/492130/) [rustling](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/person-sitting-down-on-mattress-2/). The sound of bumping into something was me knocking against a cabinet lol. For the Jinx, see this [LOONA podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoiceteamMysteryBox2020TeamKpop/works/28532622) by olympus.

Thanks to bluedreaming for the cover and to akikotree for the beta!

For Rene, whom I love very much <3


End file.
